A protection apparatus is described in German Patent Application No. DE 203 14 896 U1. In the conventional protection apparatus, a frame assembled from pipes is mounted on a gripper arm of the handling device, the frame being connected to gripping or clamping elements for grasping workpieces or similar items. In this context, it is provided that when an overload occurs, so-called deflection safety devices are utilized for an evasion of the gripping or clamping elements through an evasive motion of the pipes. The deflection safety devices are developed as frictionally acting catch elements, in particular in the form of spring-loaded locking balls. It is essential in this context that when a load occurs that lies below the overload, the locking balls are pushed out of their seat counter to the spring force, and out of their guides by a lifting motion. During this push-out process, the pipes, and thus also the gripping or clamping elements, are movable by a certain angular amount or by a certain distance, yet exert relatively strong resistance to the load. Only when the load is so great that the balls fully project from their guides, does a large-scale evasion of the manipulation device take place. However, such limited evading of the manipulation device is not desired in the presence of forces that lie below the overload.